50 Beats of Friendship
by Maka-chan19
Summary: 50 Live Journal prompts featuring the characters from Angel Beats: first one, Yuri feels lonely as she looks up at a starless sky when Otonashi decides to try and cheer her up. Rating, pairing and genre subject to change.
1. 9 Starlight

**50 Beats of Friendship.**

A/N: So I've decided that I'm going to try to some LJ prompts. So without further a due first up: Angel Beats. Now this is my first try at Angel Beats fiction. So I hope I did a good job with this and will continue to do it for the next 49 afterward.

* * *

**9. Starlight**

_Pairing: Otonashi/Yuri_

_(Yuri's POV)_

Stars. I miss the stars. For as long as I've been in this world I have never forgotten the stars. How bright that they shined down upon us, how beautiful they had looked against the night sky. I remember looking at them with my brother and sisters. I always had smiled at how they seemed to have been mesmerized by them.

I sighed to myself. "Those were happier times." I whispered. I knew there was no point to whispering since everyone knew now to come around me when I wanted to be left.

"What are you doing here?"

Well, almost everyone did. The new kid however, doesn't know the signs of when I want to be left alone. I thought that Hinata would've filled him in by now, but apparently not it seems.

"Otonashi, don't know you know when not to bug someone? Or did they skip that in manners class."

"I must have miss that day." he said, I could hear the sarcasm in his voice as I heard his footsteps move closer to where I had been sitting on the edge of the schools roof over top of the SSS meeting room.

I looked over slightly to see him sit down next to me. I immediately started looking back to the sky, so that he would not notice that I had watched him. And started to imagine how the stars would look once again.

"The sky. It's so dark here." he started as he too looked up. I looked over at him, curious at where he was going with this. "I never imagined how it would look without the stars. Then again, I never thought that this would be what the afterlife was like either."

"Yeah." I said, as I suddenly became sad. I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I didn't want him to see that I had a weak side to me. That would not look good in front of a new recruit. "It's kind of depressing when you think about it. Stars...they're a sign of hope. Without them, where does it come from?"

"Well, you can always see the stars."

I jolted start up when he said that. It was a black canvas in the sky, nothing shining down to show us any sign. Nothing that could just magically appear any minute.

"I mean, if you remember how they looked, or a time when you were happy while you were looking at them, then you'll be able to see them. And you'll have as much hope as you did when they were in the sky."

"Whatever." I said to him, I didn't want to admit that he had a point. I place my head on my hands that I had placed on top of my knees. Maybe there will be hope again. Maybe, just maybe starlight can come from anything.


	2. 37 Haunted

**50 Beats of Friendship.**

**37. Haunted**

_Characters: Naoi/Otonashi_

He was haunted. Haunted by a past that he couldn't change. Past that had been filled with failure and praise for another. He had been abandoned, it may have not been literal, but it still hurt him. How his father favored his brother more just because he could take over the family business. He was alone, even after his brother's passing. His father may have taken more notice of him, but it was just so he could have someone to fill his twin's place, which he had failed at doing.

That's why he had tried to take control. For once he didn't want to be alone. And he knew witht the newly found power he had, he wouldn't have to be forgotten ever again. He didn't think twice about controling people, he hadn't cared that that was the only he was had lived and died alone, but he was never going to be again.

No one ever tried to stop him either, not until he had shown up. Otonashi, just saying that name made him angry. He was standing in his way of friend, trying to take them away from him. Him and his group of rebels were trying to stop him after they had stopped Angel. But he wouldn't let it. He was the God of this world, they would just have to accept that or be faced with the consequences.

He had defeated every one of the rebels. He had done it, by himself. Finally something good happened when he was alone. So why didn't he feel complete inside? Why had none of this make him feel better? He didn't understand. This was supposed to be his time of happiness, and yet it wasn't.

Otonashi, of all the people, Otonashi is the one to get to him. He is finally the one who steps forward to say you're not alone to him. To say that this isn't the way to make friends or live in peace and happiness.

"I want to live a genuine life and take the hard times as they come to me and accept them. Not try to force it or force people to leave or be my friend. By being nice is how you get people to like you. And I plan on doing just that."

It finally hits him. He had been blinded by the haunting of his abadonenment by his father that he thought that power is what made you friends, not just being nice. He had forgotten that people will be there if you let them be. He had forgotten. But he would remember from now on.

He had been haunted by bad memories, but all it took was some good memories to make him forget.

* * *

_A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it! The quote isn't truly from the series. I tried to use some of the information i read on the Angel Beats wiki site to help with the quote since I don't really remember what Otonashi said to him. But I hope it worked out with the understanding at the end._

_Well thank you for read! Reviews are appreciated, but not required._

_~Fate_


End file.
